paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas Gifties
This page holds links to all the Christmas Gifts I'm making when the time rolls around but I thought that putting it up ahead of time would help organize it, plus you can decide if want gifts and what ones you want if you do, it makes it easier for me~ Also, please note not everyone gets the same line-up, some people are easier to make gifts for and I can run out of ideas and please remember I am a human so I don't have a whole lot of time next to my Christmas series and story. Everyone will get their gift's this year! I know only a few gifts went out but that's because Christmas and everything was super crazy for me and I barely had any time. Please forgive me! ''' Giftie Victims~ Tundra * Current gift line-up, please feel free to ask for it to be changed~ * Freedom and Audacity * Short Story * I Love the Way... (AcexWinter) * Approved and Permission Granted for Character Use Fuzzy * Current gift line-up, please feel free to ask for it to be changed~ * Short Story * Song * Approved and Permission Granted for Character Use Leahy * Current gift line-up, please feel free to ask for it to be changed~ * Oc * Song * Short Story? (depends if I come up with an idea XD) * Approved Sonic * Current gift line-up, please feel free to ask for it to be changed~ * Oc * Song Tanner * Current gift line-up, please feel free to ask for it to be changed~ * Oc * Oc * Short Story * Approved and Permission granted for Character use Sarah * Current gift line-up, please feel free to ask for it to be changed~ * Oc * Song * Short Story Raindrop * Current gift line-up, please feel free to ask for it to be changed~ * Oc * Short Story * Approved and Permission Granted for Character Use Mackie * Current gift line-up, please feel free to ask for it to be changed~ * Oc * Short Story DJ.RJ * Current gift line-up, please feel free to ask for it to be changed~ * Leopold * Dear Future Husband * Approved Smoky * Current gift line-up, please feel free to ask for it to be changed~ * Oc * Song Skippy * Current gift line-up, please feel free to ask for it to be changed~ * Oc * Song Crescent * Current gift line-up, please feel free to ask for it to be changed~ * Oc * Song * Approved Rockydog * Current gift line-up, please feel free to ask for it to be changed~ * Short Story * Song for Ashes * Approved Animal * Current gift line-up, please feel free to ask for it to be changed~ * Oc * Song * Approved Uss * Current gift line-up, please feel free to ask for it to be changed~ * Oc * Short Story Chase787 * Current gift line-up, please feel free to ask for it to be changed~ * Short Story Smartpup * Current gift line-up, please feel free to ask for it to be changed~ * Song Terry * Current gift line-up, please feel free to ask for it to be changed~ * Oc Pip * Current gift line-up, please feel free to ask for it to be changed~ * Oc * Short Story Crossiant * Current gift line-up, please feel free to ask for it to be changed~ * Oc * Short Story Van * Current gift line-up, please feel free to ask for it to be changed~ * Oc * Short Story * Approved '''More coming soon ( don't worry I won't forget anyone! ) Inside Look * Welcome to the place to get an inside look in the creation of your christmas gifts! It'll be updated every now and then~ * I sorta named some of the characters before they had official names. Here are some examples: Tundra's twins, Mackie's sis's, Sonic's $, Rain's Reign and lots more^^ * More then half the names under the category 'Name's I'm going to Use' are for the oc's that I'm gifting. * I had one of my close friends help me design three of the character gifts. * I didn't even finish one story in September^^; * I'm planning my calendar around this, be appreciative!! (Don't worry, I know you guys appreciate this~) * The gifts are coming out today! * Please note some songs or stories might take me two-to-three days to finish because some are longer then others. * If I said I would write/make a song article and I don't, I apologize but I'm having trouble finding/writing songs.